


It'll Take Some Convincing

by mindninjax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax
Summary: **MANGA SPOILERS** While guarding Zeke in the Forest of Giant Trees, you take the opportunity to finally express your reciprocated feelings for him...or so he thinks.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	It'll Take Some Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to reiterate that this contains manga spoilers. Side note, I just really wish Levi had tied Zeke's ass up when they go to the forest.

Clear blue eyes follow you around the camp, watching your every movement, cultivating your attention as you gather more wood for the fire. Zeke’s slimy tongue slithers over his cracked lips, trying and failing to moisturize them as he thinks of how soft your lips would be against his. 

The sway of your hips, the flex of your muscles, the way your ass jiggles when you crouch down to readjust the log for the fire is agonizing. Not because you’re painfully beautiful, which is indeed a fact, but that Zeke can’t get to you, can’t have his hands all over you, _that_ is the tragedy. 

The captain watches him squirm with an ever watchful eye. He can’t remember the last time he blinked, but he’ll be damned if he does and this monkey bastard transforms into a Titan and tries to get away. He glares at Zeke, watching the way his feet dig into the dirt, and his wrists and ankles pull against the tight binds, tied by the captain himself to ensure no means of escape. The deep seated hate festers, Erwin’s last command ever present in Levi’s mind, he grinds his teeth as he follows Zeke's gaze to you. 

Zeke’s eyes are running over your body, following every curve, watching every bounce; he’s inhaling the faint floral scent that’s always been wrapped around you like a disgusting bloodhound who's found its favorite smell. You’re his prey, but Levi will be damned if he ever lets you get close to him. 

When it’s time to serve Zeke water, Levi watches you play rock paper scissors with the other soldiers in the circle and lose before glancing dejectedly over to the disgustingly alluring captive. The other luckier soldiers gather their belongings and head to their tents for the night. You pick up the water canteen and make your way slowly over to him. Levi watches intently, hand on his swords, ready to strike if need be. He knows he doesn’t need to come to your rescue, you're a capable soldier, one of the strongest ones here in fact. 

“Ah, so I’ve been lucky enough to have you bless me with your presence,” Zeke says, smiling as you approach him. You roll your eyes, becoming used to the compliments he showers you with in a pathetic attempt to court you. 

“Water,” you reply, bending down next to him. 

“So it is. Tell me, do you enjoy the taste of wine?” he inquires, peaking an eyebrow. 

“I like to keep my mind and skills sharp in case you try anything funny so _no,”_ you snap.

“Hmm...Perfect,” he replies with a smile. 

You roll your eyes _again_ when he looks at you with big wide pleading eyes and puckers his lips toward you. You place the spout of the canteen to his lips and tilt it so he can drink. The water slides down his gullet as he drinks noisily. When you move the spout away from his lips and screw the cap back on, he licks his lips seductively and says, “I always imagine it’s _your lips_ , when it’s time for my water breaks.” 

You glare at him, try to stifle your anger at his words, but the slick comment slips from your lips before you’re able to stop it. 

“I wouldn’t kiss you if my life depended on it,” you spit back to him. 

“That’s what they all say doll, but I’m sure the devils here on Paradis don’t know anything about eating pussy. I’m sure I could change your mind from that alone,” he says grinning at you and raising his eyebrows. 

You’re shocked at the lewdness of his words, but it doesn’t deter you enough from snapping back with a more biting comment. “I wouldn’t let you _near_ my pussy if _humanity_ depended on it. Nice try though,” you say, standing and walking away from him. 

You’re so infuriated you don’t realize you’re about to run into the captain himself. When you look into his eyes, your cheeks grow hot and you think he’s staring at you disapprovingly. 

“I’m sorry Captain, I know you ordered us not to speak to him unless needed...” 

“What did he say to you?” The captain asks in a stern voice. You look away embarrassed, not wanting to repeat his disgusting words. 

“Nothing you’d be interested in hearing sir,” you mutter. 

“I asked you what he said,” he replies shortly. When you stutter out Zeke’s filthy phrase, Levi turns back to him and glares. Zeke chuckles, drawing conclusions about your conversation. 

He raises his voice, “I’m only telling the truth, Ackerman. You may be skilled in combat, but pleasuring a woman, _that's_ where I have you beat,” he says laughing to himself. 

You shrink away from the conversation, the crush you’ve always had on the captain vibrating in your heart. A quick fantasy of his gorgeous eyes looking up at you while between your legs makes you clench your thighs together. 

Levi ponders Zeke’s words, replaying them over and over as he remembers the way Zeke leaned toward you when you crouched next to him. He remembers the way Zeke licked his lips and watched your every movement, the lust drowning in his expression. He’d even caught a glimpse of Zeke’s dick twitching in his pants as you spit your insult back at him and suddenly Levi has an idea. 

“Y/n, I want you to do something for me. You don’t have to agree, but I have a proposition for you,” Levi says. Your eyes light up at the chance to be able to fulfill a request for him. He speaks low, out of earshot of Zeke, and explains his plan. When he’s done and you nod in agreement, you depart back to your tent as Levi comes to stand in front of Zeke. 

“Don’t ever look in her direction again, monkey or I’ll carve your eyes out,” he says before activating his ODM gear and ascending up into a tree to keep a lookout. 

Zeke watches you enter your tent and start to remove your uniform. He can see you slowly unbutton your shirt through the little sliver left in the opening and he’s eternally grateful. He sees you look over your shoulder as you shed the fabric and catch his eye, before you wink and close the opening of the tent, shielding yourself from view. 

\--

The moon is overhead and Zeke has dozed off. He’s shivering and his head lulls to the side as he breathes softly as puffs of vapor fall from his lips. It’s chilly and he’s only wearing slacks thanks to Levi stripping him of all layers due to suspicion. His eyes shoot open when he hears soft footsteps approaching him in the darkness. He panics slightly, looking up at the dark canopy to see if Levi has finally come to end him. 

He’s shocked when he sees it’s you, strutting toward him on your tiptoes in the darkness. You're holding a blanket, and _smiling_ at him. 

“Here, it’s a lot colder tonight than it has been,” you say draping the blanket around his shoulders and bending down next to him. He’s shocked at how tender you are with him, a significant shift from your behavior earlier and he’s immediately suspicious. When you reach out to rub your hand through his thick hair, he flinches away from you. 

You pull your hand back and give him a pathetic apologetic look. “I’m sorry I have to act that way in front of the captain. But you’ve seen him, he’s terrifying. I wouldn’t dare not follow his orders,” you say poking your bottom lip out and looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

Zeke watches as you pull your bottom lip between your teeth and reach out to him again. This time he leans into your touch, aching to feel your warm hand against his cold forehead and brush through his locks. When your skin touches his, he sighs and relaxes. His eyes close as you scratch his scalp and smile lovingly at him. The ache he felt in his crotch previously makes its way back and he curses under his breath at not being able to take you right here. 

He opens his eyes again when you stop scratching his scalp and his eyes bug out when he sees you pull your sleeping shirt over your head and you’re bare in front of him. Your pert nipples harden as the cold air licks at them and Zeke’s mouth waters. When you step over his legs and sit down to straddle him, he groans. You grind against his throbbing cock, tightening and restrained in his pants and move closer to him. He can feel your warmth even through the thick sleeping garb you're still wearing on your legs. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since we arrived in the forest, but I never had the chance too,” you say looking into his eyes. You bite your lip again, blink slowly as your hands run down his hairy chest. You pinch one of his nipples and he grunts and thrust up into you. 

“You little minx,” he says through his teeth. You place a slender finger to his lips and shush him, before slipping it into his mouth. You move closer to him, pressing your bare chest to his and he shivers from your burning touch. He struggles against the ropes, wanting to roam his hands all over you but he settles for the saltiness of your finger. 

His tongue swirls around and he sucks it, trying to show you how skilled he is, how he hopes to suck on your clit tonight. As if you’re reading his mind you purr in his ear, “I’ve been thinking about your tongue all night.” 

You feel his cock twitch against your ass again and you wind your hips in a small circle, pressing down on the tent in his pants. He leans away from your finger to kiss between your breast and nibble on your nipples. The hair from his beard scratches you but you sigh and moan when he bites down and licks your nipple. 

“Fuck sweetheart untie my hands. I need to feel you,” he moans, moving to try and give you a quick kiss on the lips. You dodge him, smiling playfully before plopping a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Silly Mr. Jaeger. If I untie your arms, the Captain will come for sure. He’s got great instincts you know. I’m sure the only reason he hasn’t come is because you’re doing so well at being quiet,” you say with salacious innocence. 

You’re lovely, for an island devil, and Zeke is pretty sure he could save _you._ The others have to die, but _you_ , surely you could be swayed into knowing that you couldn’t be allowed to make more little beasts. You’ve shown that you can be obedient, that you sympathize with him, and even if you don’t, he’s _very_ confident he can _fuck_ the right idea into your mind. The way you’re hanging on to him now, the way you’re grinding against him, panting like a bitch in heat, he _knows_ you want him. 

Your hands snake down his broad chest, running your nails over the tight pecs and abs and stopping at the buckle of his pants. Your lidded eyes gaze into his, blinking slowly again and holding his attention. He bites his lip as your sweet voice rings in his ears. 

“Do you want me to touch it, Mr. Jaeger? I really want to touch it.” 

“Go ahead doll. You can touch it,” he says sucking in the cool breath between the two of you. Your expert fingers undo the buckle of his belt, plunge down his pants, and release his weeping length. When your fingers wrap around him, firmly grasp the base and squeeze, he throws his head back and groans.

His moan is proud, entitled, _loud_ and you have to slap your hand over his mouth to make sure you don’t get caught. You shush him again, putting a finger to your pretty lips and raising one eyebrow to chastise him. He kisses and licks the hand over his mouth and you move it to run it through his hair again as you spit into your other palm and stroke his cock. It’s long, pretty and surrounded by coarse blonde hair. He sucks in a breath as you tighten your grip and slip your hand up and down his shaft. You mix his precum with the spit in your hand, teasing his tip when your hand reaches the top. 

He bites his lip, whimpers and kisses up your chest. He lifts his hips, matches your pace and fucks your hand, craving your warm wet cunt. When he tries to kiss your lips again, you stop pumping him and grab his cheeks, a new expression on your pretty face, scolding, disappointed, _mocking_. 

“I don’t know that you _deserve_ to kiss me, Mr. Jaeger. You’re so loud when you know we should be quiet,” your voice is still quiet, twinkling with that salacious innocence you’ve expressed but there’s a hint of power behind your words now and you sound dangerous. 

Zeke is flustered, his cheeks are dusted red and he’s panting and groaning and pleading for you to move your hand again. He promises to be quieter, to not tell anyone about your encounter, “I promise baby, _please_.” 

“You’ll be quiet?” You say licking at his earlobe and resuming your motion. He groans again, quieter this time but more desperate. He squeezes his eyes shut, and lifts his hips up into your tight fist. When he’s on the brink of orgasm, you stop again and giggle at his anguished cry.

“You didn’t answer me, Mr. Jaeger.” 

Zeke knows you’ll be a good asset to his cause now. You’re ruthless, strong, you take what you want and it only makes him want to fuck you into submission, to punish you for teasing him this way, put you in your place and have you next to him when he achieves his goal. When he thinks about how much he can fill you and make you his without the added fear of producing another monster like the rest of the Eldians here, he trembles in horrific pleasure.

“I’ll be quiet, just fucking let me come,” he hisses through his teeth. 

You increase your pace, getting Zeke right to the cusp of his orgasm again as he grunts and fucks himself on your hand. He’s breathing hard with wide eyes and biting his lip to hold the loud groan he wants to let out as he rides out his would be orgasm. You run your hand toward the back of his coarse tresses and yank his head up to look you in the eyes as he is about to combust.

He stares into your eyes and what he sees there frightens him. Tears from the constant edging and fear spill from his eyes. He can see the reflection of the moon in your eyes, and very quickly the streak of a small lithe man zipping from a tree overhead. 

When Levi approaches and observes the scene, you don’t look worried as you portrayed. You look at him as if you’re searching for approval and Zeke realizes, _this_ is what Levi whispered to you. You stand and walk toward the Captain, bare and proud in front of him. He gives you a small nod, his eyes lingering on your body hungrily. 

“Good work, y/n,” he praises and you smile at him. When he turns his attention to Zeke, you pull your shirt over your head but he stops you and pulls you close, eyes never leaving Zeke’s. 

“What was that about pleasuring a woman better than me, ape?” he says as he wraps an arm around your waist. The shock on your face lets Zeke know what happens next is _not_ part of the plan. 

Levi crashes his lips to yours, holding the back of your head with his long skilled fingers and gripping the base of your hair. The kiss is passionate, cocky but not devoid of attraction. The Captain _wants_ to be kissing you, he wants your body close to his, and he _wants_ to fuck you in front of this monkey bastard, to make him see what he will _never_ have. When the two of you break the kiss, you both are breathing hard with lust and he gives you a look that asks if this is what you want. You pull your shirt over your head to answer his silent question and he quickly unbuckles his equipment and straps. 

Zeke watches in wordless disbelief as you pull your pants down and expose what he’s been fantasizing about all night. His mouth waters and he growls in frustration as you approach Levi and help him remove his clothes. Zeke yells in anger when the captain’s hands roam over your body, squeezing and rubbing over your soft supple thighs. When you both are completely naked and marveling at how amazing you both look to each other, Zeke takes in how perfect _both_ of your bodies are. He’s always admired Levi’s strength but to find out he’s well endowed too, admiration quickly replaces his envy. 

You kiss Levi again, softly as if it’s a dream come true. He places a hand on your cheek, pushes your hair from your face and says in your ear, “Turn around,” before he pulls you flush to his body and his fingers snake down to your clit. Your ass rubs against his already hard dick and you gasp at his touch. He pushes down on the small of your back, bending you over against a nearby tree and surveying how wet you already are from his touch. 

“Captain, please fuck me,” you whisper desperately in a voice Zeke wishes you used for _him_. 

Zeke pulls desperately at the rope at his hands so hard it makes red marks on his wrists and Levi’s eyes move quickly to him. Levi picks up his sword and points it toward Zeke’s face, one hand still digging into the meat of your ass. 

“Do any titan shifting and I’ll carve you up without ever slipping out of her,” he threatens in a deep husky voice. You moan at the same time Zeke whimpers in fear of Levi’s very possible threat. Levi positions his cock at your entrance and says before he enters you slowly, 

“You’re going to watch me do the one thing you’ve been wanting to do since you got to this forest, you furry bastard. You’ll hear her say _my_ name, and you’ll know I fucked her better than you ever could, as if I would ever give you the chance to touch her.” 

Zeke watches as Levi’s hips snap into yours and you call out his name as he predicted. Your legs quiver from only a few thrusts and Zeke momentarily wonders what Levi’s technique is. Levi curses under his breath, praises you, compliments how well you take his cock and Zeke knows it’s all things _he_ would be saying to you _._ Things that he _will_ say to you, one day. 

If Levi thought he would give up that easy, he was wrong. He’s always been a stubborn bastard, a stubborn _patient_ bastard. He’ll have his chance with you. When both you and Levi cry out in ecstasy and he releases hot sticky cum onto your back, Zeke has calmed down. He watches the captain bring your face up to his to kiss you again before he sits back quietly, planning his and _your_ escape. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Zeke is bi in this and you cannot change my mind. Zeke is bi and wants to fuck Levi just as much as he wants to fuck the reader in this fic and you CANNOT change my mind. Bahahaha


End file.
